Letters
by AdvanceAustralianFair
Summary: Letters sent back and forth between Australia and New Zealand at random. Please read "Sheepsitting" to understand this concept and the back story.
1. Prequel

Disclaimer: I do not own either Australia or New Zealand, they belong to Himayura. The names used are my own Fandom names. My New Zealand is male. I have chose this path for my stories because I find men easier to write for, and will not accept any hate for my decisions. I do NOT care if New Zealand is male or female, I just chose to represent NZ as male. If you plan on leaving hate, I will flag it. Names, places, and situations mentioned are pure coincidence. -KT

The following are letter written by both Australia and New Zealand, of varied dates and subjects, sent by random to each other from the past, and a few current, after the Australian discovered the box of letters to him written over time by the Kiwi under said Kiwi's bed while Sheep-sitting.


	2. 12 Oct 1976

_12 October, 1976._

_Dear Aussie,_

__It's raining today, and the roof is leaking in my bedroom... I might call you in a few hours to come and fix it, because I don't think I want to try it. You are better at that kind of thing. It's awkward, I have a pot on my bed catching water, and Kiwa keeps trying to drink from it, just to be dripped on. I don't think she likes that to much. It messes with her feathers or something. __

__You remember my pup, June? She's gotten much bigger now. She is such a pretty dog, and she is great with the sheep. Already trying to herd them. She tried to herd England when he was here, which was rather funny. He wasn't to happy with that at all. Poor June, she does not like that man. But who does, really?__

__So much is changing in the world around us... Did you see Alfred's new fashion? I had to keep myself from laughing when I first saw him. Those shoes he had on were just... ridiculous. I have never seen a man in platforms before, not like Alfred was not tall enough as it was... And the white suit thing... It was like a bad Elvis outfit mixed with platforms and bad hair. My lord, I will stick with my usual outfits... They will never go out of fashion. Basics. You know.__

__Did you hear? The six o'clock swill has been changed here in New Zealand at last. Finally. Means I can go drinking until ten now. It's nice. I have yet to act on it, but if you or I were at a hotel, the bar would be open until ten. It's a good change, if you ask me. Kiwi working men love their beer. But that's to be expected.__

__Well, Aussie, I hope your spring is a good one. I know you will stop by sooner or later, most likely around Halloween to bother me. Ignore the fight I might put up. I'll happily dress up and go to whatever party you or Alfred have planned.__

__Love,__

__Kiwi.__

_I miss June, Aussie. She was the best dog I ever had. Kiwa was a great Kiwi too. They both loved you. _

_-New Zealand_


	3. 9 Jan 1919

_9 January, 1919_

__Dear Kiwi,__

__Please please please don't get sick. I'm so worried about you. I know we cannot die, but this flu hurts like hell. Yeah, I have it. Isn't that just Buckley's Luck? I'm in a hospital right now, thinking of nothing but your bright smile and your cute voice. I keep on coughing and, fuck, mate, this hurts. This hospital sucks so bad. Every day new people come in and every day more leave... most covered by a sheet. I've lost count of how many have left...__

__A little girl came in today, and is in the bed next to me. She's asleep now, but she was telling me about her mummy and daddy, and new baby brother. Her name is Isabelle. She told me she is 5 years old. You should see her, big blue eyes, curly blond hair. She's so beautiful. A really good kid. I promised to watch over her. I told her stories of Ned Kelly, and of you and your sheep. She really wants to meet you when she is better.__

__You know what kills in this disease? The Pneumonia. It feels like you have rocks in your lungs, or liquids that are heavy. It's hard the breathe and it hurts to even move. It's 10 in the morning, and already I've lost count of how many people have come in, and how many have left. They say this is just a flu, fuck if I ever want to have a flu again in my life.__

__The doctor just tried to give me a shot, after telling me the supplies are low. I told him to give it to Isabelle, that I don't need it. And to just add it to my chart of charges. I'll pay for it. She woke up a few moments ago, but I'm scared, Kiwi. Her cough has gotten worse, and she is pale. Her fever is higher, and she keeps saying it's hard to breathe. I was yelled at when I tried to stand to rub her back.__

__It's been a few hours since I wrote, the doctors had to drug me when I tried to stand again and fought them to help Isabelle. I woke up and she's asleep again. The poor girl is shaking in her bed, even though she is under five blankets. She is hugging a stuffed Koala tightly. She told me she wants to own a Koala one day, I didn't have the heart to tell her it is illegal. She looks so happy when she's awake, even though she is getting sicker. __

__I don't think I'll sleep tonight.__

__I can't sleep, Kiwi. I can't sleep. There is coughing. Not just coughing. It's wet, like it's death knocking on the door, it's heavy and it's deep. It's the kind of cough that rattles your bones and makes you shake in fear. Why did they put me with the children? I know I look like a teenager... But this is just killing me. Isabelle calls me big brother. I'm worried, Kiwi. I can just lay here, write in the moonlight, and watch Isabelle as she sleeps. And coughs.__

__I woke up this morning... and when I went to look at Isabelle's bed. It was empty. I asked for her Koala. It's now next to me in bed. They told me she was lucky, but she came to late. She was already on death's bed when she was admitted. She was a beautiful and bright girl. I cannot understand... why they let her deteriorate like that. She was just a baby, Kiwi. Just a baby... __

__Just a baby...__

__There is a new girl there, older than Isabelle. She looks about 8 or 9. And scared. I told her I would look out for her... But for how long? __

__I hate this world.__

__Aussie.__


	4. 21 Feb 1942

21, February 1942

Dear Australia,

I'm sitting here writing to you while in a Naval uniform in the ports of Wellington. This fascism in Europe must be stopped, the Japanese must be stopped. News just spread to those of us who are here acting as messengers of this war to the troops in the oceans. Darwin...

Please tell me you were not stationed in Darwin any more. Please tell me you got out safely, unscathed. This attack was uncalled for, a useless show of force by the Japanese. I'm glad that American troops were there to back you up in this time of crisis. But there are still tears in my eyes from your loss. This just... shows that even home is not safe in times like these.

But, Aussie, You have to stand tall and strong. You are AUSTRALIA. You must take this attack as a purpose, as a driving force. Do not let the murder of 250 Australians escape these Japanese bastards. Take up arms, and show them what happens when you fuck with Oceania. These Trans-tasmen brothers do not take attacks sitting down. We return fire and we fight with honour and valour. This is not the great war and this is not Gallipoli. We will not run head first into battle like we did before.

The enemy wants to use surprise tactics, we shall too. I will gladly fight by your side, my Australian brother, and together we will guard the pacific ocean, and have her as our own. No one knows these oceans like us. And no one ever will.

Join me, Allen, on the ocean. Tomorrow I will board a Navel ship, and take to battle. I do not want to sit here anymore. I want to find Kiku, and personally punch him for attacking you. I do not care if it was his government. This is war. He bombed you? Let's bomb him. There is no love in war.

I will stand by your side no matter what, Aussie. I will stand by your side and not let you down...

I just

I lo

I need to te

Fuck, I can't send this letter now...

_I love you, idiot._

_Don't you dare be dead._

_Please. Please be safe and well._

_Please, **I need you**._


	5. 14 June 1999

14 June, 1999

Dear Kiwi,

This year has been quite a mad one, mate. Alfred came to visit recently, dressed for summer with bathers and thongs. I picked him up from Sydney airport, he was wearing aviators, some ugly-as-sin shirt, shorts and thongs and saying that he was ready to surf. Do you know how hard it was not to laugh at him? When we got outside he looked so confused. And cold as. I took the poor bloke to a shop to get a jacket and some pants and proper shoes. Laughing the whole way.

He talked me into taking him to a pub. That boy is also a flirt when he is drunk. He tried to kiss me, and I was sober enough to know he was not kissing me... but not enough to stop my fist from meeting his jaw. Word of advice, NZ, do not start a fist fight with a drunk American. They are dodgy. Bastard broke a chair on my back. Not that he needed to, his return punch was enough to have me see stars.

Needless to say we were kicked out of my favourite pub. And I've been placed on the ban list for throwing Alfred across the bar. Don't remember much of the rest of that night. Just singing loudly in the street drunk, and waking half naked on the couch of my home, one shoe still on, and a half naked American on my floor, drooling. Oh, and a hangover from hell.

Alfred is still here, bastard won't leave. Not sure why, but he says he would rather be with me. I don't get it, but whatever, aye? I don't mind, Yeah, he's a bit loud, but it's not like I'm just going to boot him out. The poor bloke pouts every time I talk about him returning home. It's kinda cute, but not as cute as yours.

Okay, I had to set the pen down a while because Alfred was talking to me. The idiot admitted to being in love with me. It was fucking awkward. I asked him a few questions, and then had to tell him I loved another.

And because I never send you these stupid letters I can tell you... That person is you. You're perfect. I have loved you from the first time I saw you, to my memory. Granted, I thought you were a cute little girl. But that was because stupid Arthur put you in dresses all the time. But I didn't change my mind when I found out you were a boy. I still loved you. I have always loved you. You have never been... just a 'brother' to me. It almost hurts keeping it secret and pretending it is that way. But I don't want to ruin the closeness we have, that we worked so hard to obtain. I am fine with silently loving you from across the ditch and staying your annoying big brother... Just smile for me, okay? That's all I need.

Yours forever,

Australia

PS: The Idiot is going on about Y2K now. Help me.


End file.
